


The Silent Emperor

by IdolGirlLevy98



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolGirlLevy98/pseuds/IdolGirlLevy98
Summary: Tsumugi had always felt like he didn't fit in. Never loved by anyone he was convinced that this world wasn't for him. One night he was determined to end it all until fate finally brought him the hope he deserve. But his bad luck continues as he deals with a mysterious disease making him cough up star shaped crystals.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Silent Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first properly written fic so I apologize if it's not that good. I appreciate any kind of feedback to improve my writing. Updates will probably be slow but I will try my best to post regularly.

Ever since he was very young Tsumugi had developed a bad habit of secluding himself from others. Always watching his classmates playing from the sidelines.

Always staring at the ground in silence when someone invited him to play.

Never speaking up about the bullying he would face day out and day in both from his family and outsiders.

He just… didn’t fit in.

Strangely though he could never find it in himself to truly end his own life. He’s had countless chances but something always stopped him. As if an invisible force was mocking him for even attempting to escape this hell.

With nothing ever making him feel alive he just continued being everyone’s punching bag.

His dad leaving.

His brother hating him.

His mother losing hope in him ever succeeding in life.

His classmates and teacher telling him he deserves no love.

Everything was his fault.

‘You know what maybe they’re right. I shouldn’t have been born. It’s time to do what is right.’

He thought after the neighbor boys were done throwing rocks at him for speaking too quietly at the 4th grade entrance ceremony since he against his will had to be the class representative.

He went home and started searching for a rope and a ladder. Finding them pretty easily, he then left a note so they wouldn’t have to bother come looking for him.

After the sun set and all the kids at the park had gone home he headed out. His mom wouldn’t be home until midnight and his brother was sleeping over at a friend’s house so there was no obstacles. Not that he would ever think that anyone would care enough to stop him.

After reaching the park and confirming that indeed there were no people he began setting his plan up in motion. Climbing a tree to tie down the rope onto a strong looking branch wasn’t easy but after numerous attempts he finally succeeded. Now every task was complete except mental preparation. He took a few long deep breaths and began climbing the ladder but as soon as he reached the rope, a strong gust of wind blew making him almost fall off.

He sighed heavily.

‘This is exhausting’ He thought to himself as he took the noose and put his head inside.

He was just about to jump and push the ladder away so it would hopefully fall when he heard a voice.

“Hey you! You dropped something!” A light blond haired boy who looked same age as him said as he picked up the bunny and brushed off the dirt.

“Here.” He said reaching his arms out.

Tsumugi was terrified of what the boy thought when seeing what he’s about to do.

He didn’t dare talk to the boy though. He had actually never uttered a word to anyone outside of family and even family was rare of him to talk to.

The boy was patiently waiting for Tsumugi to take the plush and after what felt like forever he felt he could finally have enough courage to quickly snatch the item.

It was quiet… Neither boy said anything as they stared at each other.

“You know I get why you would want to give up since the world isn’t really an easy place but it would be a waste losing someone like you.”

He didn’t really quite understand what the boy meant. He was just useless trash that nobody would ever want so why was this boy telling him this. Why isn’t he encouraging him to disappear like he knew his brother would do… It just… Didn’t make any sense… He got a headache just thinking of himself possibly being needed by someone. It was just completely impossible.

“I need to go home now or my family will get worried but I’ll come here tomorrow.”

And like that the boy quietly disappeared from Tsumugi’s blurry sight. ‘Blurry…?’ He touched his cheeks and indeed some small tears had been running down without him realizing it but he was sure that the boy had seen it.

‘Maybe he could spare an extra few more days before his end would inevitably come.’ He wouldn’t change his mind that easily but he found himself wishing that the boy could convince him to.


End file.
